fandom_of_aikatsufandomcom-20200214-history
Tarot Aikatsu!
Tarot Aikatsu! ( タロット アイカツ ! Tarotto Aikatsu!) is a fan series and is based about tarot. It revolves around a set of trainees from a new agency that is trying to set themselves apart from other agency by creating a group with an interesting concept. Story DarkMoon Academy is an idol school that was founded years ago when idols started becoming popular, the agency's headmaster Hiro at the time created plenty of groups with talented trainees. Unfortunately they were overshadowed by more talented and more popular groups, which resulted in the disbandment of these groups after struggling to finally make it. Hiro almost gave up but a former idol himself, he had struggled quite a lot before finally having a successful career. He then thought of creating a group that was original and with a concept never seen before. This was at this moment that Project: Enigma came to fruition, it was on the idea of creating a survival show inside the company to find which 10 trainees out of them all would be talented enough to be a member of the group that is going to be called Enigma. Thinking he got what is his best idea, the show will begin and finally a group that is going to get popular for their concept. Sienna, a trainee that has plenty of talents is determined to finally debut and catched the headmaster's attention. Will she stand out in a sea of talented trainees? Characters *Sienna Ueno *Color: Red *Type: Cool *Brand: Moon Flower *Tarot: The High Priestess Sienna has been in in DarkMoon Academy for 4 years, interested in dancing, she has been taking classes since she was 11, showing great talent and catching Hiro's attention. Also good in singing, she has great talent and wants more than anything to debut but knows that Hiro is in a bind since his former groups never became successful. When Project: Enigma was announced she was determined to get in the top ranks so that she can be one of the top lucky 10 to debut. Having caught the professional eye of Hiro, he thinks she has what it takes to make in the group. Sienna also receive helps from Louis a friend of hers that is also in a group and wishes for her to debut. *Erisa Hiiragi *Color: Blue *Type: Pop *Brand: Treasure Heart *Tarot: Strength Erisa was very young she got in the academy, her skeptical parents were very unsure of letting their young 10 years old daughter become an idol trainee. But they knew how much she wanted to become an idol, as she was interested in music when she was 5. Singing for fun, it later became a passion and she started to work with a vocal coach. When she entered the academy, at just 10, she caught the eye of many of the coaches who thought she was very good for her age. Now 16, she is still as good in singing as she was 10 years old. Hiro did not wanted to waste her talent so he had her do solo works which got her to be very popular. Everybody from the coaches to Hiro to the trainees all think that she is going to be in the lucky 10. *Mion Kojima *Color: Pink *Type: Sexy *Brand: Masquerade Doll *Tarot: The Lovers Mion before becoming an idol was a very popular child model who posed for plenty of brands sometimes famous ones. She got noticed by her visual plenty of times and even got to star in some commercials. Her passion for music started when she starred in a music video. From then, she decided to get into music and wished to create her own music videos when gets older. Then at 13, she took auditions and was taken in the academy. When the show was announced, she decided that it was her chance to finally realize her dream and wants to do anything to get in the lucky 10. *Haruka Okabe *Color: Yellow *Type: Pop *Brand: Space Angel *Tarot: The Star Haruka was never interested in music until she got in her middle school's choir, she thought it was boring but the year-end school musicals were fun. She got more interested in singing and that is where she wanted to have a dream of becoming an artist in the future. She then decided at the end of middle school to enter in an idol agency or academy. As she is good in singing she was almost immediately taken in. She was eager to debut but knew that it was going to take time because the academy not being very recognized or popular in the sea of idol academies there are. This why she wants her to promote the academy during the show and also prove herself as well. *Yukari Nito *Color: Green *Type: Cute *Brand: Jane Angela *Tarot: Wheel of Fortune Yukari was a blogger in middle school where she talked about idols, it was her passion and she wished intensely to become one. When she once posted a video of her dancing and singing, she caught the attention many academies but she was interested in DarkMoon because of the Project : Enigma. Thinking the concept was interesting, she wanted to take part of it, so that she can be a member of a group that will be different from others. Due to that, she absolutely wants to get in the lucky 10. *Kaoru Sato *Color: Purple *Type: Cool *Brand: Magick Kiss *Tarot: The Magician Kaoru had a dream of becoming a magician before, training herself in magic tricks and trying to know everything about magic. But she then got interested in music when she and her friends went to an idol show. Thinking it was amazing, she thought that the idols being able to give smiles to their fans and being able to have such strong auras was like magic. Having this idea in mind she thought of becoming an idol that would use her magic to make her fans smile. This caught Hiro's attention who thought she had the talent and determination to make it and even maybe get in the group. *Nao Imada *Color: Orange *Type: Cute *Brand: Forever Summer *Tarot: The Sun Nao has been in DarkMoon for just 2 years but is very talented. Previously a child actress she got noticed for being talented and when she became older she went to star in many dramas. She showed an interest in music and wanted to become an idol as well as an actress. Because of her acting she easily got noticed by several agencies and academies but got in DarkMoon Academy. She is very popular thanks to her talent in singing, dancing and acting and is called "DarkMoon's Triple Ace". Hiro is a 100% sure she will get into the group because of this. *Airi Yamauchi *Color: Teal *Type: Sexy *Brand: Beauty Flower *Tarot: The Moon Airi was previously in another academy but didn't continued as she was unsure of continuing as it was quite harsh. But her parents told her that she is very talented and that it would be a shame to not continue. They then made her pass the auditions at DarkMoon Academy and she did pass. With her talent for dancing she was easily taken in. But she did not talk to other trainees and is known to be very silent. This is why she hesitated taking part of Project : Enigma but was convinced by other trainees because of how good she is. Having gained more confidence, she absolutely wants to take the spot and end up in the group. *Misaki Toyonoga *Color: Burgundy *Type: Pop *Brand: Dreams of Wind *Tarot: Justice Misaki was never really interested in music or idols, she even thought it was not worthy of interest. But when she started to look more into the world of idols, she got more interested but kept that secret. She also started to secretly wish she was an idol but was too shy to talk about it. Finally she decided to tell her parents about it and they accepted to let her live her dream. She signed into DarkMoon Academy and became a trainee. Misaki then started training at 13, now 16, she wants to debut in a group and will use all her talent to get in the lucky 10. *Moe Nakamoto *Color: Grey *Type: Cool *Brand: Noble Story *Tarot: Temperance Moe entered the academy when she was 11 now 17 she is a long time trainee and always wanted to debut She got to be on variety shows but wanted to sing and dance. But knowing the situation the academy was in, she was willing to wait but really wanted to be in a group. Hearing about the Project : Enigma, she instantly wanted to be part of it to finally achieve her dreams. Tarot System The Tarot System is based on tarot cards. The dresses can go from rare to Premium. Features *'Tarot Dress' - Tarot dresses can either be rare dresses or premium. They are based on the Tarot the idol represents. *'Tarot Appeal' - An appeal that corresponds to the Tarot that represents the idol. *'Tarot Fever' - An appeal-like feature that begins before the idol performs. Category:Fan series Category:MikuHatsune145 Category:Tarot Aikatsu!